<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mañanas sin dormir by Naldoreth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557947">Mañanas sin dormir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth'>Naldoreth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Drabble, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mañana cualquiera, tras salir de Rivendel, Elin da vueltas incapaz de conciliar el sueño en el frío del camino. Alguien le pone remedio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hidden Paths</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mañanas sin dormir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Una pequeña escena "eliminada", que puede leerse tras el capítulo 9 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/59246284">Elin va hacia el sur</a>. Es una mañana cualquiera de las muchas que no se narran.</p>
<p>Todos los fics de esta colección forman parte del canon de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/51966661">Desde aquí hasta mi hogar</a>, y solo tienen sentido leídos en su conjunto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Mañanas sin dormir</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Aquella mañana iba camino de ser la peor de todas las que Elin había pasado a la intemperie hasta ese momento. Gimli estaba de guardia, y el viento infernal que llevaba toda la noche soplando les había impedido encender un fuego para calentarse. Sentía que el frío se había colado en su cuerpo para siempre, y estaba a un soplo más de aire de ponerse a chillar, histérica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dio otra vuelta dentro de su saco de dormir, intentando encontrar cobijo entre las rocas, pero los fríos guijarros se le clavaban en la espalda y las mantas eran todas insuficientes. Bufó de nuevo, dándose la vuelta. Si seguía así acabaría por volverse loca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se alzó de golpe, pateando las mantas, y tiritó cuando el aire le golpeó en la cara. El resto de sus compañeros parecían dormir, y le maravillaba que fueran capaces de conciliar el sueño en aquellas circunstancias. Gimli se había alejado del grupo y su figura se recortaba, estoica, contra el sol de la mañana. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el saco con un gruñido, que se acrecentó al golpearse la cabeza contra una roca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echaba de menos una cama. Echaba de menos </span>
  <em>
    <span>su </span>
  </em>
  <span>cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un suspiro escapó entre sus labios y se puso de lado, intentando darse calor. De repente escuchó que alguien más se movía y abrió los ojos. Boromir, que era quien estaba más cerca suyo, se había levantado y arrastraba su saco hasta ella con cara de pocos amigos. Elin le observó en silencio mientras se colocaba ante ella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Te he despertado? —susurró, mortificada—. Lo siento…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boromir la miró alzando una ceja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas despertado a todo el campamento, Elin —le amonestó suavemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella se mordió el labio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No puedo dormir, estoy helada. Lo siento —repitió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Ven aquí, anda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como si fuera una niña, Boromir echó sus mantas sobre ambos y arropó a Elin hasta que apenas pudo moverse dentro del capullo de capas que había creado. Ella se quedó mirando hacia arriba, sorprendida y tocada por ese gesto; y Boromir se acomodó a su lado, cortando el viento con su cuerpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué pensará alguien si nos ve, querido Boromir? —bromeó ella en voz baja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boromir dejó escapar una risa, con los ojos cerrados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Que tengo la hermana más pesada de Arda. Duérmete, Elin.          </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella sonrió al cielo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias —murmuró, y poco a poco se fue dejando vencer por el sueño.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me apetecía meter más escenas entre Boromir y Elin (¡sin romance de por medio!), pero en la narración del fic principal no me encajaba, así que aquí está. Veo mucho a Boromir y a Elin como amigos, y Boromir casi la considera una especie de hermana pequeña. Aunque mi beta les shippea un poco y me dijo que este drabble era un poco shippy, no he podido evitar publicarlo. ¡Contadme vuestras opiniones!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>